El regreso de Tomoe
by Hitomi-Dono
Summary: ¿¡ De dónde salió? ¡Kenshin esa mujer te busca y dice conocerte! ¿Tomoe, en la era Meiji? ¿Viva? ahora cómo se podrán casar en paz cuando el primer amor de su vida esta de nuevo con él. ¿Tomoe o Kaoru? Pasen y lean . Reviews!
1. La mujer de la era Tokugawa

**EL REGRESO DE TOMOE**

**POR HITOMI—DONO**

_ ¿¡De dónde salió!? ¡Kenshin…. esa mujer te busca y dice conocerte! ¿Tomoe en la era Meiji, viva? Ahora cómo podrán casarse en paz cuando el primer amor de la vida de Kenshin está, ha regresado. ¿Tomoe o Kaoru? _

**Prólogo: ****La extraña mujer que llegó a Tokio**

_El tiempo ha pasado. Desde que Sanosuke se marchó el dojo Kamiya ha estado lleno de recuerdos. Han pasado dos años, y la última vez que tuvimos noticias de nuestro amigo fue hace 9 meses, pero está bien para mí. Cada quien tomó caminos diferentes y yo debo tomar el mío también. Les podría decir que todo es como siempre pero les estaría mintiendo. Hace poco Kenshin me pidió la mano como su esposa; yo lo amo desde hace tanto que mi respuesta fue obvia. Él y yo estamos comprometidos. Ahora Kenshin, Yahiko y yo vivimos en el Dojo Kamiya Kashin Ryu, todo es tranquilo y armonioso, como lo fue al principio, con la llegada de Kenshin._

Era un domingo por la mañana, la mañana era soleada y los mercaderes empezaban a poner sus puestos en el centro de la ciudad. Kenshin se encuentra tendiendo la ropa limpia en el patio y Yahiko está sentado en el pasillo cómodamente. Kaoru movía las pestañas dejando ver sus ojos color esmeralda, acababa de despertar y se sentía llena de energía. Se levantó y se dispuso a salir.

—Buenos días —Saludó Kaoru a ambos hombres.

—Buenos días, señorita Kaoru… es una bonita mañana. — Respondió Kenshin sonriendo mientras seguía con sus labores y Yahiko la ignoró completamente.

—Kenshin, por favor pon a calentar agua para que me bañe. —Pidió Kaoru al pelirrojo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y la Kendoka se dispuso a introducirse a la cocina, pero antes de que ella pudiera caminar hacia ella, Yahiko le había dado un golpe en la cabeza con su espada. — ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? —Se quejó la chica y el niño la miró con furia.

— ¡Si te piensas casar con Kenshin deberías empezar a actuar como una mujer, si sigues con esa actitud Kenshin se va a fijar en otra linda chica! —Kaoru fulminó a Yahiko con la mirada.

— ¿Oro? —Se sorprendió Kenshin. Kaoru se sonrojo levemente.

—Yahiko, tienes razón. Perdóname, Kenshin. —La pelinegra salió de ahí y se dirigió a la parte trasera del patio para calentar su agua por sí misma.

—Yahiko, deja en paz a Kaoru. No la presiones… yo lo hubiera hecho sin ningún problema. — Sonrió Kenshin y Yahiko respondió a su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Vamos Kenshin, deja de hacer eso! Tú eres un hombre y los hombres pelean; ¡no hacen los quehaceres de la casa! —El pelirrojo miró seriamente a Yahiko.

—Eso es mentira. La señorita Kaoru me ofreció amablemente estancia en su casa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarla. —Terminó de tender la ropa y se dirigió a la parte trasera.

Al rato, Kaoru se encontraba prendiendo fuego. —Disculpe, Kaoru—dono. —Ella volteó y observó al pelirrojo con una sonrisa amable.

—Kenshin, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó Kaoru.

—Déjeme ayudarla, lamento mi descortesía. —El hombre se hincó y empezó a prender fuego de una manera muy rápida.

— ¿Kenshin? —El pelirrojo volteó y sintió repentinamente el puño de Kaoru en su cara.

— ¿¡Oro!? —Kenshin tenía ojos de espiral. Kaoru siempre lo sorprendía.

—No quiero ser una inútil, perdóname Kenshin pero yo lo haré; no vuelvas a hacer nada, yo me encargaré de todo.

Kenshin miró a Kaoru con sorpresa, ya que jamás creyó que ella haría o diría eso. —Kaoru, ¿Por qué lo haces? —Ella se levantó y su rostro se pintó de un tono rosado en las mejillas.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace un mes en el día de Tanabata? —Kenshin se sobó la barbilla intentando recordar.

— ¡Ah! ¿Se refiere a que creí haber visto pornografía en el cuarto de Yahiko? —Preguntó, inocentemente el pelirrojo. Kaoru cayó al estilo anime y Kenshin rió divertido.

— ¡No! —gritó Kaoru furiosa. — Me refiero a…

—Se refiere a cuando le pedí que se casara conmigo ¿cierto? —Intervino Kenshin. Kaoru miró tiernamente a su ahora prometido.

—Sí.

Kenshin sonrió a la chica. — ¿Acaso se arrepiente Kaoru?

— ¡No! No… quiero ser una buena esposa y si haces todo no aprenderé, así que ahora déjamelo a mí… yo lavaré y haré de comer y pondré el baño para los dos. —Kenshin sonrió gentilmente y Kaoru supo que jamás podría olvidar esa sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces ahora se quiere bañar conmigo? —La interrogó Kenshin. Kaoru tomo algunas piedras y las aventó hacia Kenshin, quien salió corriendo.

— ¿¡Oro!? —gritaba, mientras huía de las piedras de la chica.

— ¡Idiota, cuando dije agua para los dos no me refería a eso! —Siguió lanzando piedras mientras la rodeaba un aura de batalla.

Ya era medio día y los tres estaban sentados en los cojines. Yahiko y Kenshin miraban a Kaoru como zombies, — ¿Qué les pasa? —Pregunto con horror la chica.

— ¡Fea, se te olvido que somos seres humanos! —Kaoru lo fulminó con su mirada.

— ¿¡Por qué me dices fea si no he hecho nada malo!?

— ¡Esa es la razón por la que estamos enojados! ¡No has hecho nada y tenemos hambre! —Kaoru recordó que ellos no habían comido desde la mañana y rió apenada.

—Perdón… ¡vengo en seguida! Como fui al Akabeko sin ustedes, yo si comí, y los olvidé a ustedes. —Se dirigió a la cocina, burlándose de Yahiko. — ¡No hay nada!

Sus gritos se escucharon desde afuera y los dos hombres cayeron al suelo. —Perdón, iría al mercado, pero como ya es tarde los invitaré a comer en el Akabeko. ¿Les parece?

Ambos asintieron y salieron detrás de Kaoru, que como siempre, había olvidado alguno de sus quehaceres.

Al llegar al centro, se sorprendieron con la gran cantidad de personas que había. — ¡Miren hay mucha gente! —grito Yahiko. Los tres caminaron frente a la plaza y observaron a toda la gente que venía de distintos lugares; les llamaron la atención los puestos de brujería de la antigua China, que visitaban Japón muy seguido.

—Esos hombres… —Kenshin observó a los mercaderes con desconfianza.

El Akabeko estaba lleno, algunos mercaderes comían y la mayoría eran hombres que tomaban sake y celebraban. —Kenshin, ¿por qué mirabas así a esos hombres? —Preguntó Yahiko confundido.

— ¿Cuáles? —Kenshin estaba distraído viendo a los hombres que estaban realmente ebrios.

—Kenshin, ¿tenían algo especial esos brujos de China? —Se interesó Kaoru, captando la atención del pelirrojo.

—Verán, en la era Tokugawa habían alianzas secretas con China, normalmente exportaban armas con los Shùshi zhànshi, unos brujos que solían escabullirse por las islas pequeñas. Ahí dejaban sus cargas y regresaban a su país sin problemas, poco después fueron descubiertos fueron aniquilados. Al enterase el gobierno de China de de la masacre, mandaron a unos guerreros de elite a cobrar venganza. Terminaron con los que pudieron. Sólo uno sobrevivió, yo me enfrenté a él, pero no fue más allá que un pequeño enfrentamiento. Probablemente, él pudo escapar, ya que en esos tiempos Battousai el destajador aún andaba por las calles. Si hubiera podido lo habría matado…

Kaoru y Yahiko escucharon atentamente. — ¿Y ellos tenían algo que ver? —Kenshin recordó a los hombres.

—Su vestuario se me hizo conocido, y me recordó todo eso. Es todo… —Calló, los tres siguieron disfrutando de su comida sin conversar demasiado. Kenshin parecía ensimismado.

Al terminar, Kaoru les pidió que se adelantaran. Kenshin y Yahiko se dirigieron al dojo, mientras Kaoru aprovechó el mercado para comprar víveres para su despensa. No podían comer diario en el Akabeko, pues apenas y tenían dinero. Compró cuanto pudo, vendían frutas jugosas y dulces; y verduras verdes y frescas. — ¡Kenshin se pondrá feliz con esto tan delicioso! —Se regocijó Kaoru, para luego seguir con su camino, ya había comprado todo y tenía prisa ya que empezaba a oscurecerse.

— ¡Detente! —Escuchó una voz tras de sí. Sintió un escalofrío. Era un hombre

— ¿Qué se le ofrece? — Preguntó Kaoru con desconfianza. La Kendoka observó detalladamente al hombre, y al verlo bien notó que era uno de los mercaderes a los cuales Kenshin observaba.

— ¿Qué eres de Battousai? —Exigió saber el mercader.

—Eso no te in…

— ¡Ya veo, su mujer…! Más bien una prometida ¿o me equivoco? —Se burló el sujeto.

Kaoru quedó sorprendida. — ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó la pelinegra.

—Los Shùshi zhànshi somos muy hábiles. Battousai me arruino la vida y yo arruinaré la suya… y la tuya. —Amenazó.

El hombre desapareció y Kaoru se quedó estupefacta y a pesar de la amenaza prefirió no contárselo a nadie. Después de eso, pasaron días y nada cambió, incluso Kenshin se comportaba mucho más atento y cariños, llegando a pensar que se trataba de una simple broma.

Kaoru estaba sentada en el patio sola, ya que Kenshin y Yahiko habían salido a platicar cosas de hombres. No podía parar de mirar el bello anillo que portaba en su dedo de la mano derecha, recordar se le hacía mágico.

—_Kenshin, es una bella noche de Tanabata, ¿No lo crees? —Kaoru observaba a Kenshin. Era noche y la luna era hermosa, estaban en el dojo solos. — ¿Kenshin? —El pelirrojo no hablaba, sólo miraba la noche, más silenciosa y embriagante que nunca._

_Al no obtener respuesta bajó la cabeza decepcionada. Por más que se esforzaba nunca podía llegar al corazón de Kenshin._

—_Kaoru—dono. —susurró de forma suave. Ella volteó lentamente, temiendo lo peor._

—_Kenshin… —No podía creerlo, él tenía en su mano un bello anillo de oro con un diamante incrustado. _

—_Kaoru—dono, es muy especial este momento para mí, yo le prometo amarla por siempre. —Kaoru miró con felicidad a Kenshin. Él tomó su mano y con delicadeza colocó el anillo. — ¿Se casaría conmigo, Kaoru—dono?_

_Kaoru lo miró con gran felicidad. En su corta vida, no recordaba haber sido más plena. — ¡Sí! —Ambos se abrazaron y miraron el cielo cubierto de estrellas. Fue el día más romántico que Kaoru había vivido._

— ¡Qué bello! —Suspiró. — Él y yo nunca nos hemos besado; aún no ha pasado nada entre nosotros...

Alguien tocó el portón del dojo, llamando la atención de la chica. — ¡Voy!— La Kendoka fue, y abrió, sin preocuparse por quién estaba detrás de la puerta.

—Buenas Noches. —dijo una mujer al otro lado del umbral.

— ¡Buenas Noches! ¿Qué es lo que la trae por aquí? —Kaoru miró a la mujer, era muy guapa, tenía el pelo negro y lacio, amarrado en una coleta baja, flequillo y mechones de cabellos frente las orejas. Usaba un Kimono Blanco que brillaba con la luz de luna, resaltando su rostro.

—Vine en busca de Himura Kenshin. —Kaoru se sorprendió.

—Él no se encuentra ahora… —Musitó dudosa. — pero puede pasar y hablar con él cuando llegue. —La mujer asintió y entró al dojo. Una vez dentro, Kaoru quedó horrorizada: la mujer tenía el Kimono lleno de sangre.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó Kaoru preocupada.

—Sí. —Kaoru no podía quedarse tranquila con aquella mujer en ese estado.

—No puede quedarse así, tome un baño por favor. —Insistió Kaoru. La mujer aceptó y la acompañó al cuarto para que pudiese bañarse.

— ¡Regresamos! —gritó Yahiko, mientras Kenshin entraba tras él con una sonrisa.

— ¡Kenshin, alguien te busca! —Anunció Kaoru desde el pasillo, llevando en su mano unas toallas limpias.

— ¿Quién? —Preguntó Kenshin curioso. No era común que él tuviera visitas. Generalmente nunca eran buenas noticias.

—Olvide preguntar su nombre, pero era una mujer. —Comentó Kaoru. ¿Una mujer? ¿Quién? Kenshin la buscó pero sólo vio a Kaoru.

—Espera Kenshin, regresa en un momento, se está bañando. —Lo tranquilizó Kaoru. Kenshin y Yahiko estaban intrigados. ¿Quién podría ser la mujer que buscaba a Kenshin?

—Buenas Noches, Kenshin. —Saludó una voz demasiado conocida y peculiar. La mujer entró a la habitación donde estaban todos y dejó a Kenshin congelado.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_


	2. Ella es Tomoe

**EL REGRESO DE TOMOE**

**POR HITOMI—DONO**

_ ¿¡De dónde salió!? ¡Kenshin…. esa mujer te busca y dice conocerte! ¿Tomoe en la era Meiji, viva? Ahora cómo podrán casarse en paz cuando el primer amor de la vida de Kenshin ha regresado. ¿Tomoe o Kaoru? _

**Capítulo 1: ****Ella es Tomoe**

La mujer terminó de bañarse. Su cuerpo estaba frío, había viajado desde muy lejos en busca de aquel hombre; lo que más deseaba era verlo. Estaba totalmente desnuda, a punto de usar uno de los Kimonos que aquella _Kendoka_ le había dado. Esa mujer se veía muy feliz, sus ojos reflejaban alegría, ¿acaso era algo de él? En comparación con ella, Tomoe tenía una mirada que reflejaba una profunda tristeza y a la vez vacío emocional. Estaba herida y quería ver a ese hombre para sentirse mejor.

— _¡Ya llegamos!_ —Escuchó desde la entrada.Esas palabras y esa voz llegaron hasta los oídos de la mujer. Era la voz de él, de Himura. Oírla de nuevo hizo que su mirada dejara de ser una vacía y cobrara sentido; unas lágrimas salieron por sus ojos, resbalando por sus mejillas suavemente. Se colocó su Kimono lo más rápido posible, el mismo que estaba lleno de sangre. Había un silencio muy pacífico en aquel dojo, sin embargo, a ella se le aceleraba la respiración.

Se vistió lo más rápido posible, y con el pelo suelto salió; húmeda, desprendiendo un delicioso aroma a Cerezo Blanco. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, las piernas le temblaban, no lo podía creer. — _¿Alguien me busca?— _Escuchó de nuevo su voz, se asomó un poco y lo vio. Maduro, ya era un hombre; ella también había cambiado mucho en aquél tiempo, era mucho más hermosa que la última vez que se vieron.

Caminó lentamente e indecisa, pero finalmente se paró frente a todos y con la voz cortada llamó su atención. —Buenas Noches. —dijo. Él se volteó en seguida.

Kenshin la vio y su corazón se aceleró. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, alguna parte de su corazón le dolía, estaba más dolido que nunca. La mujer lo miró con tristeza, ambos estaban desconcertados.

Kaoru observó a la mujer y a Kenshin, que se miraban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Algo no estaba bien, podía ver la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de Kenshin, como si su corazón llorara por dentro. Se sintió completamente fuera de lugar.

— ¡Vamos, no se... miren así! —Intentó romper la densa atmósfera del lugar. — Si van a hablar pueden pasar adentro, Yahiko y yo no los molestaremos. —Kaoru tomó al niño de la manga y se lo llevó.

— ¿Eh? Muchas gracias, Kaoru-dono. Me gustaría estar a solas con la señorita, ¿podemos pasar a mi habitación, si no es mucha molestia? —Kaoru se puso completamente roja.

— ¿A tu habitación? —Kaoru esperaba la típica expresión de Kenshin "Oro", sin embargo sin ninguna palabra más, él y la mujer pasaron frente a ella. La pelinegra, que seguía a Kenshin hasta su cuarto la miró con evidente molestia.

— ¡Oye Fea! ¿Por qué no aprendes de esa mujer? Ella en verdad sí es linda y no es una bocona como tú. Sólo que no comprendo porque tienen que conversar en la habitación de... ¿qué querrá con Kenshin? —Se preguntó Yahiko, Kaoru lo miró con furia. Tenía la vena de la cabeza hinchada, a ella le seguían diciendo "Fea" como siempre, mientras a esa mujer le decían "bonita". Nunca recibía un buen trato, así que para desquitar su ira golpeó a Yahiko con fuerza, dejándolo en el suelo aturdido. Kaoru arrastró al niño hasta su habitación donde lo acostó para que se durmiera. Salió y se sentó en el pasillo observando el cielo.

—Otra vez me dijo "Kaoru-dono" —Suspiró. — Otra vez me trata con respeto, ¿acaso, esa mujer es algo suyo? No puedo evitar estar celosa, y más si se trata de una mujer tan hermosa como ella. A mí siempre me llaman fea y aunque no lo parezca, siempre me ha dolido mucho. ¿Será verdad de que soy la peor pareja para Kenshin?

Se apretó los labios, estaba harta de que no la trataran bien, quería llorar, y a la vez no, solo quería gritar de rabia, contra todos.

En la habitación, Kenshin estaba sentado mirando la ventana y la mujer a su lado. La oscuridad los invadía. — Esto es increíble, no puedo creerlo... —Murmuró Kenshin con tono melancólico. — No sé qué hacer. ¡El pasado y el presente no combinan! Mira, yo no puedo hacer nada por ahora, necesito pensar bien lo que sucede. —aclaró. — ¿Sabes? Es de madrugada, lo mejor será dormir.

El pelirrojo se levantó, las piernas le temblaban. La mujer tenía la mirada baja, y ver cómo Kenshin salió de la habitación casi huyendo de ella la entristeció. La verdad era que Kenshin no quería salir, pero debía hablar con Kaoru. La mujer abrazó su cintura repentinamente.

— ¡No te vayas nunca de mi lado, Kenshin! No te vayas… —La mujer recargó su cabeza en la espalda de él. El pelirrojo tenía los ojos abiertos, en ese momento recordó cuánto había amado a esa mujer que lloraba tras él y que él hubiera dado la vida por ella. Recordó que la amaba tanto, tanto o más que a Kaoru. Ella había marcado su vida, ¿cómo podía dejarla, ahora que estaba de regreso? Se volteo y de un movimiento rápido la abrazó, la abrazó con fuerza; no pudo evitar sacar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo pensando en ti. —La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Entonces… no soy la única que sufrió. —Musitó como respuesta. Kenshin estaba serio, la tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos.

—Hace tanto tiempo he llorado por ti, sin poder olvidarte. Sin embargo, ahora tengo una familia... mis amigos. No puedo dejarlos. Quizás no te has dado cuenta pero han pasado...

—Han pasado doce años. —Completó la mujer.

—Sí.

— ¡Perdón si inter...! —se disculpó Kaoru, quien llegó momentáneamente. Pudo ver a Kenshin en los brazos de esa mujer y le dolió mucho; sentía que iba a morir. Kenshin soltó a la mujer de golpe, quien también quedó sorprendida. — Bueno, no quiero interrumpir. —Continuó con voz dura. La Kendoka cerró la puerta. Quería salir corriendo y llorar, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron, sólo pudo caer lentamente al suelo. Le dolía el pecho, le costaba respirar y empezó a sacar lágrimas de tristeza.

Kenshin salió de la habitación y encontró a Kaoru acurrucada. —Kaoru, no llores… Tranquila no quiero verte así. —El pelirrojo intentaba buscar unas palabras, pero sólo lograba que ambos se sintiesen peor.

Tomoe salió de la habitación también y se detuvo en el pasillo. Kenshin estaba consolando a esa chiquilla. — ¿Familia, amigos? Entiendo que esta mujer no te ve como un amigo. Perdóname, perdóneme señorita. —La mujer se acercó a ella e hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

Kaoru la observó de cerca; olía a sangre y a Flor de Cerezo Blanco. —No puedo, yo no quiero ver esto. No los interrumpiré. —Intentó levantarse y salir, pero Kenshin la detuvo.

—Señorita Kaoru, no dejaré que se vaya sin antes saber qué es lo que sucede.

— ¡Suéltame Kenshin! —Intentó zafarse, pero el pelirrojo le impedía salir.

— ¡Entiende, Kaoru! No es lo que piensas, ella es… —Kenshin no sabía qué decir, estaba tan confundido como ella.

—Yo lo explicaré —habló por fin la mujer. — Mi nombre es Tomoe Yukishiro. —Kaoru quedó en shock; sentía dolor, mucho dolor, incluso más que antes. — Yo soy la esposa del señor Himura: la esposa de Kenshin. —La Kendoka no lo podía creer, era lo más increíble que había escuchado en su vida.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó confundida. —Tomoe Yukishiro murió en la era Tokugawa. Ella murió hace más de doce años. —Aseguró. No quería pensar que fuese real. En su mente recordó la amenaza que le había hecho el brujo aquella tarde. "¡Arruinaré su vida… y la tuya!

—Es imposible, Kenshin. No puede ser. —Kaoru no dejaba de llorar.

—Por alguna razón estoy aquí, lo más seguro es que el destino quiera que Kenshin esté conmigo. No logro entender qué eres de Kenshin. —Tomoe miraba el cielo lleno de estrellas.

—Él y yo estamos comprometidos. —Murmuró Kaoru, sintiéndose pequeña. —La mujer de aroma a cerezo volteó con rapidez y se quedó sin palabras.

—Pero, es más que eso. —Himura observó a Kaoru, levantarse poco a poco, quedando a la altura de Tomoe Yukishiro. — Kenshin se convirtió en mi familia, es la única persona con la que deseo estar por siempre, él ha llenado el gran vacío de mi corazón. Mi soledad se acabó gracias a él, ahora soy muy feliz porque tengo a alguien por quien llorar, reír, pensar, y tengo a alguien a quien amar. —La _Kendoka_ se limpió sus lágrimas con la manga de su kimono. —Tomoe, entiendo tu situación y si te quieres llevar a Kenshin creo que podría comprenderlo; si yo estuviera en tu lugar haría lo mismo. No quiero que él se vaya de mi lado, y tu tampoco, sé que las dos sufrimos. Aún así, te ruego: Tomoe, no me quites a Kenshin, él es lo único que tengo. —Terminó Kaoru y no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

Kenshin estaba dolido, no podía quedarse con las dos, siendo que amaba a ambas. Ambas significaban algo especial para él, una en su pasado, y la otra en el presente.

—Kaoru, ¿dejarías a Tomoe estar en el dojo un tiempo? —Sugirió Kenshin. Le constaba que era un favor demasiado grande para la chica.

—Sí, quédate el tiempo que consideres necesario. —Kaoru tenía la voz cortada y se intentaba limpiar las lágrimas, Tomoe la miró sorprendida.

—Tomoe duerme en mi habitación. Yo usaré otra. —Solucionó Kenshin, yéndose. Kaoru fue tras él.

Aun así, Kaoru no sabía qué decir, sólo quería ocultar su verdadera tristeza, Kenshin caminaba a su lado. —Kaoru—dono, no quiero molestarla. Sé que esto es doloroso, para mí también lo es. Tengo que pensar las cosas, dormiré con Yahiko. —Resolvió.

Kenshin se iba. — ¡Kenshin! —llamó Kaoru, desesperada. El pelirrojo se detuvo, ella se acerco a él y lo abrazó.

—Duerme conmigo, no quiero que te vayas de mi lado… por favor Kenshin. —Rogó con la voz en hilo. El pelirrojo se sentía dolido por causarle tristeza.

—Me gustaría estar usted, Kaoru—dono; pero sería lo mismo que si en este momento me fuera a dormir con Tomoe. Perdóneme.

Kenshin se metió a la habitación de Yahiko. Kaoru corrió a su habitación y se acostó en el futón, estaba llorando, no podía dejar de pensar en Kenshin y en cómo él la había rechazado.

Había amanecido, Kaoru se levantó, sus ojos estaban rojos. Al salir pudo observar a Yahiko comiendo. —Yahiko, ¿qué comes? apenas iba a hacer el desayuno. —dijo la Kendoka sin ánimos.

—Pues, la mujer de ayer se quedó y preparó el desayuno, le quedó delicioso, ¡cocina mucho mejor que tú! —A Kaoru se le hinchó una vena en la cabeza.

—Yahiko, ¡eres un tonto! —El niño esperaba el golpe de parte de la chica, pero en lugar de eso ella sólo se sentó y suspiró profundamente.

Tomoe salió de la cocina con té. —Discúlpame, Tomoe. Buenos días, no tenías que hacer el desayuno.

—No te preocupes, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Gracias, ¿y Kenshin?

—No sé, cuando desperté ya no estaba.

—Oh no... —Kaoru salió corriendo del dojo.

— ¿Dime, pequeño, ella siempre es así? —Preguntó Tomoe a Yahiko de una forma muy tranquila.

—Cuando se trata de Kenshin, siempre está ahí. —Respondió el niño sin darle mucha importancia.

Kenshin caminaba por la calle, los árboles dejaban caer pétalos de rosas, lentamente. La brisa le daba en la cara, mientras se debatía en sus pensamientos.

—_Ahora mis sentimientos están confusos. Ya no estoy seguro de nada. ¿Tomoe o Kaoru? Las dos son tan especiales, aún amo tanto a Tomoe, y Kaoru ha sido alguien muy importante en mi vida. Tomoe llegó primero, le prometí que yo protegería su felicidad, ella nunca podría dejar de ser especial; y Kaoru también, a ella nunca le importó mi pasado, me aceptó y se enamoró de mi, de un asesino. Se enamoró de Battousai, el destajador. ¿Tomoe volvió por mí? ¿Cómo puedo corresponder sus sentimientos sin herir a Kaoru? ¿Cómo puedo cumplir mi promesa con Kaoru, si Tomoe ha regresado?_

Kenshin se acercó al río —Tal vez aquí pueda meditar. — El pelirrojo se acercó el río y se sentó en la orilla.

_La última vez me encontré a un hombre, un pescador. Él había perdido a la mujer de su vida por estar en otras cosas. ¿Será que el verdadero amor es uno solo, y lo encuentras sólo una vez en la vida? ¿Quién es mi verdadero amor? ¿Cómo podré saberlo?_

— ¿Puedo estar con usted? —Kenshin volteó a ver. Era una mujer de unos treinta años.

—Claro, señora. —El pelirrojo que se encontraba acostado, se sentó con la señora mirando el río.

—Puedo ver en tus ojos preocupación, muchacho.

— ¿Eh? —Kenshin se sintió descubierto. —Bueno, no la he pasado bien.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te sucede? —Lo invitó la mujer.

—Lo siento señora, pero no la conozco lo suficiente como para…

—Mi nombre es Kenia, ya me conoces.

— ¿Y ese es un nombre japonés?

—No soy exactamente de Japón, vine porque mis padres trabajaban aquí. Cuando era una joven tuve que despedirme de muchas personas importantes en mi vida. — Kenshin se giró a ver mostrando interés. — Fue hace tanto tiempo, en la era Tokugawa, supongo que no lo entiendes, debiste haber sido tan solo un niño.

—Mi padre trabajaba transportando armas, con los Shùshi zhànshi de China, era un grupo de brujos. Él no era de China, pero traía armas europeas, que eran mucho mejores. Como en esa época Japón estaba en guerra, mi papá optó por vivir en China, aprendí el Chino y le agarré cariño a mis amigos; un día me enamoré, siempre hablaba con él, pensaba en él, hasta que nos escapamos de todos y juntos. Me pidió matrimonio, yo estaba feliz. No le pensábamos decir a nadie porque mis padres no lo permitirían hasta que fuéramos mayores de edad; con el tiempo todo iba bien, hasta que mi padre no regresó de China. —Kenshin entendió perfectamente, los Shùshi zhànshi habían sido todos asesinados.

La mujer continuó. —Pasó un año sin saber nada de él, para ese entonces mi prometido había entrenado para ser un gran artista marcial, se había convertido en un nuevo Shùshi zhànshi, una un guerrero mucho más poderoso, de élite. Él era mayor que yo, poco después nos enteramos que todos los que habían venido a Japón fueron asesinado, mi mamá y yo no lo pudimos creer así que decidí venir a buscarlo a Japón junto a mi querido amor. Viajamos hasta acá, fue difícil pero llegamos sin problemas, gracias al gobierno de China. Ellos nos enviaron junto a decenas de soldados a buscar venganza. En un ataque, él y yo nos separamos. Nunca volví a verlo.

Kenshin entendía su dolor, pero decidió callar.

—Lo más triste no fue que él se haya ido, si no las cosas que descubrí. Mi padre murió, efectivamente; pero mi prometido sigue vivo. Lo sé porque él me envió una carta diciendo que me amaba y que lo mejor era separarnos, no aunque no me podía decir la razón. También decía que ya no era un guerrero, y que llevaba una vida pacífica. Escuchar eso me hizo sentir débil, él fue de los últimos Shùshi zhànshi vivos mandados a Japón y yo no tenía dinero para regresar a China, así que me quedé aquí, aprendí japonés, y conocí al hombre que ahora es mi esposo. Debo admitir que no me arrepiento de haber sufrido, porque gracias a eso conocí a mi marido, que es un hombre muy bueno. —Sonrió la mujer, finalizando su historia. El pelirrojo miraba al horizonte.

—De los últimos guerreros enviados desde China, ¿pudo haber sido el hombre al que me enfrenté? —Pensó el pelirrojo. El mundo era muy pequeño.

—Dime, ¿y si lo volvieras a ver?

— ¿Eh?

—Si volvieras a ver a tu prometido, ¿qué pasaría entre tú y tu marido? ¿ y si él te busca por que quiere estar contigo y te ama aún?

—Pues, me acercaría a él, le vería el rostro, le sonreiría. —Kenshin se sorprendió. —Le abrazaría, y le presentaría a mi familia, a mi esposo y a mis hijos. Luego lo dejaría ir.

—Acaso, ¿ya no lo amas?

—Él fue parte de mi pasado, muchas veces, el primer amor no es el verdadero amor. Él fue parte de mi pasado, sólo eso. Decidí ver hacia el futuro. —La mujer se levantó. — Gracias por escucharme.

La mujer le agradeció sinceramente por la atención, limpió su ropa y subió la pequeña ladera del río, para desaparecer. Kenshin decidió hacer lo mismo. Emprendió su viaje de regreso al dojo Kamiya.

—Decidí ver hacia el futuro… —Murmuró, recordando las últimas palabras de la mujer. ¿Será que Tomoe era parte de su pasado? ¿Y Kaoru?

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. La desición

**Capítulo 2: **La desición

* * *

Esa mujer hacia parecer todo tan fácil, pero el no quería hacer sufrir a ninguna de las dos, en realidad quería y apreciaba tanto a las dos, pero de una manera diferente y similar a la vez, ¿porque Tomoe se había enamorado de un chiquillo? ¿porque una chiquilla se enamoraría de mí? las circunstancias son tan diferentes en las dos, yo no me sentía capaz de amar, ya que en el Bakumatsu enamorarse, era uno de los peores errores enamorarse, ya que las mujeres se convertían en el punto débil de un samurai, sin embargo pasó, se enamoró y el amor, al cual juró proteger, fue el que asesino con sus propias manos. Un vagabundo sin lugar a donde ir, que fue acogido por una chica solitaria, en su dojo, y cuando por fin había creído poder encontrar la felicidad la hirió, con su amor del pasado, ¿cuál es la razón? ¿cómo pasó?

Kenshin caminaba lentamente, tenía miedo de entrar al dojo y encontrarse con la tristeza, miedo y dolor del lugar, lo que menos quería era ser odiado por ambas y los demás que los rodeaban, pero sabía que alguien saldría lastimado, y no quería ver eso...

**-¡Kenshin!_ **El pelirrojo volteo, y miró con sorpresa. **-¿Ka...oru?_ **El samurai se detuvo esperando a que esta llegue a él, la miró, en realidad se veía preocupada por él, el hombre que la había hecho sufrir. **-Pensé... pensé que te habías ido_ **Dijo la kendoka con cansancio. **-Perdóneme señorita Kaoru, no la quise preocupar, solo vine a meditar un poco_ **Kaoru se paro a su lado de él y ambos caminaron bajo los arboles de cerezo para regresar al dojo. -**Kenshin..._ **El pelirrojo volteo a ver a la chica que miraba hacia el horizonte con dolor. **-No se que decisión tomes, pero..._ **A Kaoru se le empezaba a quebrar la voz. **-Me has hecho muy feliz, y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado, porque tu eres mi familia ¿recuerdas? bi...bien..._ **Kaoru no pudo terminar empezando a romper el llanto, y el pelirrojo abriera los ojos de golpe. **-Kaoru, usted no merece a alguien como yo..._ **

**-Kenshin ¡Cállate! ¿¡que no entiendes que eso quedó en el pasado!?_ **Kenshin observaba a la mujer sin saber que decir o hacer, normalmente él era el que daba consejos, y ahora solo podía callar. **-Kenshin quiero que entiendas que todos los asesinatos que cometiste ya los pagaste, has salvado más vidas que con las que acabaste, y no te hes suficiente, Kenshin, yo daría lo que fuera a cambio de tu paz, pero no la consigues ni si quiera con Tomoe en vida_ **

**-Kaoru, sinceramente, desde ayer me siento mucho mejor, siento que ese dolor que tenía en el pecho desaparece lentamente, sin embargo lo que no podía dejarme en paz, era pensar que hacer si ustedes dos están aquí, Kaoru, y la verdad es que si me tuviera que quedar con una yo supiera con quien estar sin embargo, no se si deba hacerlo, le prometo que hoy buscaré un hogar para Tomoe y así no tenga que cargar con los gastos de alguien más_ **

**-No te preocupes Kenshin, Tomoe puede quedarse, creo que más que un estorbo es una ayuda, pero si te decidirás por una, en caso de que te decidas por ella y no por mí, tampoco podría aceptar que te fueras, Kenshin, jamás dejaría que te separaras de mí, porque yo una vez te dije que nunca quería estar en otro lugar que no fuera a tu lado_ **Kaoru se aventó a Kenshin abrazándolo con gran fuerza, a la cual el pelirrojo respondió de manera menos efusiva.

* * *

Yahiko estaba en el pasillo, y no dejaba de mirar a la mujer, estaba confundido, aquella mañana le había preguntado su nombre y al enterarse, solo pudo permanecer en shock, era algo sorprendente, él estaba consciente del compromiso entre Kenshin y Kaoru, ahora con la llegada de esta, sabía que habían problemas.

Tomoe se encontraba tendiendo la ropa, trabajo que hacía Kenshin, su manera de ser de la mujer era exactamente igual que cuando tan solo era una joven, miraba el lugar.

_Pensar que Kenshin ha vivido aquí, y ah estado solo con una mujer y un niño, esa mujer lloró, su prometida, han pasado doce años, y al parecer no ah hecho gran cosa en su vida, yo en ese tiempo habría podido formar una familia, y él vive con tanta normalidad, ¿habrá pensado en mí durante mucho tiempo? tengo miedo de perderlo, esa mujer, al no ver al señor Himura salió corriendo en su búsqueda, yo lo tome con tanta normalidad, tal vez ya lo perdí..._

Tomoe miró que ambos se acercaban, Kenshin sonreía más que antes, ese hombre frío, ese asesino había desaparecido, incluso ya no dormía a lado de la ventana, abrazando su katana, no sabía que había pasado en todo ese tiempo.

Yahiko veía acercarse a Kaoru y a Kenshin que caminaban con normalidad, la mujer se acercaba a los dos. **-Buenos días, señor Himura_ **Saludo Tomoe haciendo una leve reverencia hacia Kenshin. **-Buenos días señorita Tomoe_ **Saludó Kenshin de la misma manera, Kaoru se sentía extraña, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a hacer eso, sintiéndose mal educada. **-No quiero ser impertinente, pero me pareció extraño no verlo en la mañana, Kenshin_ **Dijo Tomoe dirigiéndose a la mesa baja con los otros dos siguiéndola. **-Solo quería caminar un poco_ **Kenshin y Kaoru se sentaron.

Yahiko se acercó a ellos, rompiendo el momento de tranquilidad. **-¡Kenshin! ella... es... ¿Tomoe? tu es...posa?_** Preguntó el niño de manera imprudente. **-Yahiko, ella es la señorita Tomoe Yukishiro_ **Yahiko no lo podía creer, estaba confundido, sabía que ella estaba muerta, verla le daba escalofríos. **-Ella es más bonita que la fe..._ **Yahiko no pudo terminar ya que Kaoru le había lanzado un plato vacío que se encontraba en la mesa. **-¡Yahiko no bromees así!_ **Gritó con una falsa sonrisa y una vena hinchada en la cabeza. Tomoe miraba sorprendida al ver la actitud de Kaoru, con los hombres.

**-Bueno, Señorita Tomoe, ya que estamos los tres quisiera hablar..._ **Los tres miraron a Yahiko que no entendía el porqué de las miradas. **-Yahiko, por favor ve un rato al Akabeko, ahora necesitamos hablar los tres_ **Yahiko miró a los tres con molestia pero al final se retiró. **-Bueno señor Himura..._**

**-Tomoe, aun no sé como y cual fue la razón de su aparición tan repentina, eso lo averiguaré mas tarde, pero lo primero que le quiero decir es que antes de su aparición, yo decía "mate a mi esposa" ahora que esta aquí, no lo podría decir con tanta libertad, ya que yo le pedí matrimonio a la señorita Kaoru, ella ahora la podría considerar mi esposa, en ese caso ninguna de las dos lo serían ya que no me eh casado, en estos diez años eh encontrado una familia, y aunque no lo parezca, yo te maté, te maté Tomoe, y aun te quiero, y mucho, pero no puedo dejar a Kaoru, ya que ahora, es mi prometida, y me ah hecho muy feliz, y ahora solo, usted se enamoró de Battousai el destajador, un hombre que murió a lado se mi Katana hace doce años, al termino de la era Tokugawa, ahora solo existe Kenshin, el ex-hitoriki, que vagó durante diez años y ahora ah encontrado una familia, en la nueva era, sin embargo, me gustaría que se quedara con nosotros_ **Tomoe bajó la mirada, y derramó lágrimas, Kaoru estaba sorprendida, feliz y a la vez no, ya que ver llorar a esa mujer tan importante para el hombre que ama, era tan doloroso como para él.

Tomoe, estaba incrédula, sacrificó la vida por ese hombre y ahora solo le decía que ya no podía haber algo entre ellos, Kenshin no aguantaba verla llorar, aquella mujer que era un amor frío lloraba de manera discreta, sin embargo notoria, Kaoru se acercó a ella intentando darle consuelo. **-Tomoe, por favor esté con nosotros, no se vaya, lamento verla así, lo lamento mucho, pero yo al igual que usted amo a Kenshin, quédese por lo menos el suficiente tiempo, para la llegada de Enishi_ **Escuchar eso, hizo que Tomoe abriera los ojos, y mirara a Kaoru con desesperación. **-Enishi... ¿dónde está?_ **

**-Hace poco me enteré que regresó de Shangai, el ah vivido ahí desde tu muerte, y desde hace poco recibimos una carta de él, al parecer leyó tu diario, y se disculpó de alguna manera, y se la pensaba responder de alguna manera, le pediré que venga para que lo puedas ver,Enishi necesita de ti Tomoe, necesita de tu cariño, ya que desde tu muerte ah estado sufriendo demasiado_ **

**-En este momento, mi vida ya no tendría sentido, solo pensé en Kenshin, sin embargo mi hermano, de alguna manera siempre lo sentí, siempre..._**

**-Tomoe, perdóneme_ **Kenshin se tiró al suelo haciendo la típica señal de perdón japonesa. **-Eh encontrado la felicidad gracias a ti y no eh matado desde hace doce años, por ti, no quiero hacer sentir mal a nadie, no es mi intención_ **Tomoe lo miró, sabía que no era su culpa, y que hubiera sido mas egoísta si la hubiera escogido a ella, ella más que nadie deseaba la felicidad de Kenshin, aunque habían pasado años, aún lo veía como al niño que mataba por un mundo mejor, a pesar de que la diferencia de edades ya no se notaba del todo, verlo así la hizo sentir culpable, sin embargo no podía aceptar la idea de que estuviera con otra mujer, los quería separar o ganarse a Kenshin de nuevo, pero de una manera discreta, aunque la chica de coleta alta no lo quisiera aceptar, él era un hombre y ella solo una muchacha, sabía que estaba mal, pero su corazón le hacía hacer todo lo contrario...

**-Perdóneme señor Himura, acepto quedarme aquí, quiero ver a mi hermano, y quiero estar con usted y su familia_ **Kaoru sonrió aliviada y Kenshin sintió paz de nuevo, esa paz que había desaparecido hace tiempo regresaba poco a poco.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Olaa! perdón por tardar en actualizar, espero que me perdonen, la verdad esta ocasión recibí pocos comentarios, me sentí mal :( ojalá reciba más en este capítulo, no quiero parecer fastidiosa, pero la verda tengo miedo de que no tengan interés, espero sus reviews con ansias, por favor T.T y en el próximo capítulo la llegada de Sanosuke :D **

**Besos!**


End file.
